Both screwdriver and wrench are hand tools that are widely used. There are a variety of screwdrivers, such as a PHILLIPS.TM. screwdriver, slotted screwdriver, nut driver, etc. It is therefore rather inconvenient for a worker to carry so many different hand tools.